I'm With You
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Songfic to I'm With You SORRY IF YOU HATE THE SONG! But it's a KarasuxKurama and it is well worth it! Kurama has a fever in the rain!


BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SONGFIC! KARASUxKURAMA!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the song, but I would love it if you don't use my plots without my permission.  
  
Warnings: SHOUNEN-AI! YEAH!  
  
SUFFER AVRIL LAVINE FOR KARASUxKURAMA STUFF!  
  
What? I only like this song... so sue me.... she's a punk wanna-be... but if you are a KarasuxKurama fan, it is well worth it. You don't even have to read the lyrics. Just read the story.  
  
LET'S GO!!1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~I'm With You~  
  
*~I'm standing on a bridge~*  
  
Kurama leaned on the concrete backing of the bridge, crying softly.  
  
Rain mixed with his salty tears and fell on the ground, the hybrid water seeping into the ground, no one caring.  
  
*~I'm waiting in the dark~*  
  
It was really dark out. It was black as the jacket he wore, or the pants he wore.  
  
He looked almost Gothic, but we all know better than to call Shuichi Minamino "Gothic".  
  
*~thought that you'd be here by now~*  
  
In reality, he was basically dumped.  
  
"Hiei said he'd be here..." he growled through clenched teeth. "He promised..."  
  
He cried more.  
  
He knew Hiei was a constantly-moving Youkai... but he still felt hurt and hollow now.  
  
The rain continued to fall, like it could care less.  
  
*~There's nothing but the rain~*  
  
Kurama reached out for a few raindrops. They sinked into his hand, almost full of greed.  
  
*~No footsteps on the ground~*  
  
There was no noise. No footsteps. He was in his own, twisted world. Somehow, it felt almost... good...  
  
*~I'm listening but there's no sound~*  
  
"I'm alone... no one is hounding me... why does this feel... good...?" He asked himself, wistfully.  
  
(A/N: *looking at YusukexKurama doujinshi* Must... reframe... from... going... anymore... INSANE!)  
  
*~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?~*  
  
"Doesn't anyone wonder who I am? With this damn human body I will be sure to catch a cold or get a fever.... but it feels... okay for now..." he said, dreamily.  
  
He sneezed.  
  
*~Won't somebody come take me home?~*  
  
"Doesn't anyone go and ask if I am lost or something? No one seems to care about anything but themselves nowadays... everyone..." Kurama thought.  
  
*~It's a damp cold night~*  
  
Kurama laughed. "It so cold... but now... it seems like it's all getting hotter and hotter... this must be what hell feels like... Wow!"  
  
***  
  
Karasu stepped closer, hearing Kurama's innocently fever-stricken voice.  
  
(A/N: I just read CCS, God save me...)  
  
*~Trying to figure out this life~*  
  
"Why the hell did I go off and become human?! All I got out of it was lose another lover! Hah! What a baka!"  
  
Karasu heard it all. "....Kurama..."  
  
*~Wont you take me by the hand~*  
  
He was only a foot away from Kurama and his heart was pounding.  
  
Kurama reached out for his hand. "Can you help me?"  
  
His face was flushed with fever, but he was still so beautiful.  
  
Karasu was shocked.  
  
*~Take me somewhere new~*  
  
"Can we go somewhere?" Kurama asked.  
  
Karasu blushed. "Anywhere you want, love..."  
  
*~I don't know who you are, But I...~*  
  
"Love? Whatever... sir..."  
  
Karasu's heart sanked. His fever was so bad that he had no clue who he was.  
  
*~I'm with you~*  
  
"It's okay..." Karasu said to himself. "He's here... he's here and not trying to kill me... it's worth it..."  
  
*~I'm with you~*  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, leaning into Karasu. He was sleepy, but something told him not to sleep.   
  
*~I'm looking for a place~*  
  
Kurama was confused, but something inside of him told him to stay calm.  
  
"Sir? Can you help me find a place...?"  
  
"Where, love?" Karasu asked.  
  
"...anywhere... but here..." Kurama sighed, leaning closer to Karasu's cheast.  
  
*~I'm searching for a face~*  
  
"Anything else, Itooshi?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Just give me a face to remember..." Kurama mumbled.  
  
He reached out for Karasu's cheek and quietly trailed to his lips, covered by a silver mask.  
  
"...a mask...?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Ka... karasu...?"  
  
"Kurama... please don't..."  
  
Kurama tried to push out of the embrace. "No! I-"  
  
Karasu tried to hush him. "Onegai..."  
  
"How are you still alive?!" Kurama screamed.  
  
"I am not hurting you! Onegai, Kurama-Chan! ONEGAI!" Karasu begged.  
  
Kurama slowly gave in.  
  
*~Is anybody here I know~*  
  
Kurama laid his head again.  
  
"I... I...." he fell silent.  
  
*~'Cause nothing's going right~*   
  
"...Karasu... nothing is going right.... everything sucks... Hiei betrayed me..."  
  
"Hiei? How dare he..." Karasu whispered.  
  
"Nothing's going right, Karasu... I thought I was... I don't know... I think you are the only one that I can trust..."  
  
*~And everything's a mess~*  
  
"My life's screwed, Karasu... can you help me...?"  
  
Karasu kissed his damp hair. "Getting that fever down can be a start..."  
  
Karasu cradled Kurama to a pavillian in a park.  
  
*~And no one likes to be alone~*  
  
"You aren't going to leave me here, are you, Karasu?" Kurama asked.  
  
Karasu's heart was about to fly out of his cheast. Oh Kurama! "Only when you want me to."  
  
"Please...?"  
  
Karasu wasa about to faint. "YES!"  
  
*~Isn't anyone trying to find me?~*  
  
Kurama smiled softly. "Sankyuu..."  
  
He yawned.  
  
Karasu took off his jacket and wrapped Kurama in it. Kurama smiled happily, breathing in the scent.  
  
"Karasu, aren't you cold?"  
  
"no..." Karasu said. He added. "Anything for you," but it feel on deaf ears.  
  
Kurama yawned. "No one cares... but you..."  
  
*~Won't somebody come take me home?~*  
  
He snuggled in Karasu's jacket. "...mmm... I miss my warm room... but this is okay..."  
  
*~It's a damp cold night~*  
  
'It's cold and freezing out...' Karasu thought. 'I have to get him home before he gets sick... but if that God damn bastard, Hiei, finds me, he'll kill me.'  
  
*~Trying to figure out this life~*  
  
Kurama moaned softly.  
  
"Baka nigen bodies are so frail... he can't stay like this... I can't even do this... I may have wanted him to die... but I am not with Toguro anymore... I can allow him to live..."  
  
(A/N: He's a Quest Class. So Toguro told him to fight, hence, he did. So now he doesn't have to. So he can love Kurama now ^_^)  
  
Karasu had the sudden thought of Kurama dying in the rain and how innocent that would be.  
  
"NO!" Karasu hissed, grabbing his head.  
  
*~Wont you take me by the hand?~*   
  
Kurama looked so happy and innocent, not the fighter in the ring.  
  
"I am not letting some stupid instinct take over! I love him!" Karasu screamed.  
  
Kurama woke up.  
  
*~take me somewhere new~*  
  
"...nani...?" Kurama asked.  
  
Karasu covered his mouth.  
  
Kurama coughed and closed his eyes again.  
  
Karasu walked and let Kurama lay his head in his lap. His naked upper-body becoming cold suddenly.  
  
Karasu laid his hands on Kurama's forehead. It was burning up. But the rest of his body was cold.  
  
Karasu shut his eyes for a second. "No..."  
  
*~I don't know who you are~*  
  
Kurama coughed again and moaned once more.  
  
"He must have been in the rain for awhile..." Karasu whispered.  
  
*~But I... I'm with you~*  
  
"But I am finally with him... I have to be... I just have... think... well... he's with me... I still feel happy..."  
  
*~I'm with you~*  
  
Kurama opened his eyes slightly. "Ai... ai... shi... teru... Ka... Karasu..."  
  
Karasu went almost as red as Kurama.  
  
*~Oh why is everything so confusing~*  
  
He shook his head. "It's the fever talking... he is so tired he doesn't even know what he is saying..."  
  
*~Maybe I'm just out of my mind~*   
  
"I'm... I'm just stupid..." Karasu whispered.  
  
*~Yea yea yea~*   
  
Kurama tried to get up. "Karasu..."  
  
*~It's a damp cold night~*   
  
Kurama stuggled and shook.  
  
*~Trying to figure out this life~*  
  
He pushed his weight on his arms. He groaned out of pain.  
  
*~Won't you take me by the hand~*  
  
He slipped his hand over Karasu's.  
  
*~take me somewhere new~*  
  
"Please... please just..." Kurama whispered.  
  
*~I don't know who you are~*  
  
Karasu realized that their lips were only millimeters apart. "Kurama?!"  
  
All his days of knowing the beautiful fox, he dreamed of this day.  
  
*~But I... I'm with you~*  
  
Kurama leaned his lips barely on Karasu's.  
  
*~I'm with you~*  
  
And he kissed him.  
  
*~Take me by the hand~*  
  
Karasu felt like he was in heaven.  
  
Fever or not, a kiss was a kiss.  
  
He felt... happy...  
  
*~Take me somewhere new~*  
  
He was in a place he visited long ago in dreams...  
  
*~I don't know who you are~*  
  
Karasu kissed back, softly.  
  
*~But I... I'm with you~*   
  
Kurama collasped into his arms, Kurama softly wrapping his arms around Karasu's bare body.  
  
*~I'm with you~*  
  
Kurama mumbled. "I'm with you..."  
  
*~Take me by the hand~*  
  
"....and I don't know why..."  
  
*~Take me somewhere new~*  
  
"But I feel..."  
  
Kurama barely gripped consiousness.  
  
*~I don't know who you are~*  
  
"But... I... but I feel..."  
  
*~But I... I'm with you~*   
  
"...Like... like I... like I want to do this... forever...."  
  
Kurama passed out.  
  
*~I'm with you~*   
  
Karasu looked at him sweetly, rubbing his hair back. "Me... too..."  
  
*~I'm with you...~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awww... Karasu came out so sweet... Please don't ask how he came back to life... that's not needed....  
  
Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
